50 Themes
by DreamingxOutxLoud
Summary: SxS A collection of 50 one-shots. How many times does a person need to be saved? Love shows it self in small strange ways,right? so how does it show itself to Sakura and Syaoran? Read and Find Out!
1. Rain

**Theme One: Rain**

Syaoran Li was violent.

That's something everyone knew.

Everyone was so afraid of talking to him. Afraid of that cold gaze he always carried.

When he wasn't fighting he was smoking.

He barely came to class.

He never talked.

He never smiled unless it was his typical cold smirk he wore when he won a fight.

Teachers scolded him, his parents gave up on him and his cousin, Eriol, stopped trying to get him back to normal.

What happened to Syaoran to make him like this?

Nothing. That was the problem.

He was waiting for someone to wake him up from this insanity.

Someone that wouldn't give up on him.

Someone that would accept all his flaws.

Someone that made him want to smile again.

Someone that would always be there.

Just for him.

He stood in the alley alone waiting for that guy that challenged him. Syaoran held a cigarette between his two fingers. He hears footsteps approaching and pulled it away form his lips and put it out with his heel.

His frown turned into a smirk.

Thunder could be hears from the sky.

Syaoran was usually confident in fights. That was what helped him win. This time everything was different. He was beginning to break. His force would weaken in moment and his blocking would become slower. He was already taking too many hits from his enemy. He became frustrated and a growl ripped through his throat.

After what seemed like an eternity he delivered the final blow, crumpling his opponent to the ground. They left leaving Syaoran alone in the alley once again only this time he was bloody and bruised. H walked a few steps and his his legs gave in he lowered himself against a concrete wall and watched the rain fall from above.

She walked at a slow pace despite the rain. In fact, She loved the rain. Her umbrella stopped the water from reaching her.

She knew the groceries she carried would be damaged if she continued walking slow, so she turned at the nearest shortcut through an empty alley. Her footsteps echoed softly. She approached a pile of what she thought were wet clothes. As she got closer she realized it wasn't just a pile of garbage it was boy.

A bloody beat up boy. She jogged towards him and crouched down on her knees in front of him lowering her umbrella so he wouldn't get wetter.

He lifted his head and saw a pair of wide sparkling-emerald eyes.

He eyebrows furrowed into a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice.

He coughed harshly "yeah..."

She frowned "No you're not! How can you say that!?"

She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead, he tried to pull away but the pain made him stay still.

"Get away, stupid girl" he spoke coldly.

"Please...let me me help you.." She held out her hand. He turned away.

"Why?" He asked.

"You need saving, right?" She smiled widely.

His eyes widened.

"_What a stubborn girl"_ He thought.

He took her hand.

She put her arm around his waist and helped him get put his arm her shoulder and put most of his weight on her.

"Aren't I heavy?" He asked quietly. She simply shook her head.

"My name's Sakura, by the way"

He smiled "I'm Syaoran"

He finally realized after being bandaged by her in he bathroom.

He didn't have to wait anymore.

He didn't have to drown in his insanity.

All because some brave girl went up to him with a pink umbrella and saved him.


	2. Chocolate

Alright! Second theme. I wrote this one in class when I was bored and I hope you like it :D

Please review~

.

Who doesn't know that Syaoran loves chocolate?

He completely loves it. Of course he does a great job of hiding it.

If it wasn't for his serious expression or his cool attitude he'd be just like Kero.

He loved any form of it, Chocolate milk,chocolate bar, the list just goes on and on.

Today was Valentines day, the day that just explodes with chocolate. Sakura planned to make him chocolate as a present.

As Sakura studied chocolate recipes quietly on her desk, Syaoran sat beside her snoring softly. She giggled as she imagined his face when he saw the chocolate. She knew he's be happy, of course he'd be happy with anything that his girlfriend gave him. Tomoyo passed her a small note.

_Did you pick a recipe yet? _It said.

Sakura looked her way and nodded and scribbled a few words and passed it back.

_I'm making a chocolate cake for syao-kun._

Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran hated his nickname, it made him sound so uncool and soft.

So she'd only say it to him or Tomoyo in private.

The end of the day bell rang and Syaoran quickly got up yawning loudly.

All the students raced towards the door.

Syaoran wondered if any of the girls were going to get ready to confess to someone.

Of course they would, today's Valentine's day after all.

He looked over and Sakura's small form beside Tomoyo.

He was glad he was going to spend this day with her. He walked over to her and laced his fingers with hers. She blushed a deep scarlet color. "Ready to go?" he asked.

She nodded and said goodbye to Tomoyo.

Syaoran had dropped her off in front of her house promising that he'd be back in an hour. Sakura nodded And walked into her house.

She already bought all the ingredients and had set them up in the morning. She placed the magazine in front of her and followed all the simple instructions. With a accomplished grin she placed the heart shaped pan into the oven, she had to wait at least 30 minutes. It gave her enough time to clean her living room.

The small timer went off and she ran to pull the cake out the oven. It was perfect.

The right size, shape and it smelled delicious.

She silently thanked Tomoyo for the magazine.

She pulled out the frosting from the refrigerator when the door bell rang. She led Syaoran into the kitchen where he leaned on the counter silently watching her place the cake on large plate and decorated it.

She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand leaving a small trail of chocolate frosting.

He walked towards her and pulled her closer to him. The scent of strawberries from her hair filled overwhelmed his senses. "Syaoran... what are you-"

He cut her off by leaning down to her face. She felt something warm and we on her cheek.

He licked his lips smiling playfully. Her face turned into a 10 different shades of red.

That was the day when Syaoran learned that there was a better form of chocolate. And it was the best One.


End file.
